Assault On Csilla
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: The galaxy is at peace. The Galactic Civil War is over, and the Jedi are flourishing. However, it is only the calm before the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Assault on Csilla: Book I of the Kethonian-Alliance War**

**Note: This story completely ignores NJO and anything that happened afterwards. You have been warned.**

**Summary: The galaxy is at peace. The New Republic and Imperial Remnant no longer at war, with the Empire applying for admission to the New Republic. In the Unknown Regions, the Chiss Ascendancy is sending diplomats to the New Republic. On Yavin IV, Luke Skywalker's Jedi order is prospering, and expanding rapidly has new Jedi are trained. However, it is only the calm before the storm.**

**Somewhere, in the Unknown Regions of space, trouble is brewing. The Kethonians are a generally peaceful and private race. However, their private nature will be put to the test. A simple misunderstanding with the Chiss Ascendancy will ultimately lead to a devastating war with the New Republic and Imperial Remnant. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously guys, do you think that if I owned Star Wars I'd be writting fanfiction?**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Chapter One**

**Setting: **Yavin IV orbit, onboard the _Jade Saber._

Luke Skywalker sat in the copilot's seat of his wife's ship, the _Jade Saber._ They were on their way back to Yavin IV, after a peacekeeping mission to the Imperial Remnant. _"It seems that's all we do lately",_ the Jedi Master thought to himself has he leaned back in his seat. Ever since the Imperial Remnant, under the leadership of Admiral Palleon had announced their plans to join the New Republic, it started in instant uproar.

In the New Republic, there were still people who wanted the Empire completely destroyed while people within the Imperial Remnant still viewed the New Republic has rebels. One good thing though was that the Jedi had been dispatched all over the galaxy to keep the peace. The bad thing about this arrangement was that it meant more time away from the Praxeum for Luke.

"Do you think the temple will still be there when we land?" Luke asked his wife.

"I'm pretty sure that Tionne can take care of the students while you're away Luke", Mara replied.

"It's not Tionne I'm worried about"; Luke said looking at his wife.

Mara knew whom he was talking about. One of their latest students had quickly earned a reputation for being a troublemaker. Ever since his arrival, the normal order of the Great Temple had been filled with chaos.

"If you're so worried about Mikkel blowing up the temple then you could've just taken him with us?" Mara said with a smirk on her face.

Luke's face went white at the thought of that and Mara laughed at her husband's expression.

"I was only joking Farmboy", Mara said.

"That's _nothing_ to joke about", Luke said, "besides he's _your_ problem since _you're_ the one who brought him here"

Mara just laughed has she flew towards Yavin IV.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

On the surface, Jacen and Jaina Solo sat in the mess hall with their friends, Tenel Ka and Zekk. The four had recently returned from a mission and had been rewarded a week to relax.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jaina asked her friends.

"We could always go swimming", Zekk suggested.

"You just want to see me in a bathing suit", Jaina said a slight twinkle in her eye, "again"

"Could you lovebirds stop it", Jacen said, "I really don't need those thoughts in my head".

Jaina laughed and kissed her boyfriend lightly. Jacen looked away from the scene and at the red headed princess that was sitting next to him. Tenel Ka sighed out of boredom and turned to her friend.

"Friend Jacen, are you has bored has I am right now?" she asked him.

"Probably more so", Jacen replied.

"In that case, why don't we go outside", Tenel Ka suggested standing up.

"Sure", Jacen said, "anything to get away from this"

Jacen motioned to Jaina and Zekk who had stopped kissing but were now holding hands. The both looked up at their friends.

"Where are you going?" Zekk asked them.

"We're not going", Jacen said has he and Tenel Ka walked out of the mess hall, "we're just trying to give you two some privacy".

Behind them the doors to the mess hall slid shut and Jacen shook his head. _"Honestly, they really don't have to do that in front of me",_ he thought to himself. Tenel Ka and Jacen walked through the halls of the Great Temple, the two friends making their way outside. Yavin IV's humid environment enveloped them has they stepped into the sun.

"Jacen my friend, would you care to take a jog through the woods with me?" Tenel Ka asked him.

"Sounds good to me", Jacen said.

"Mind if I tag along", a gravelly voice said from behind them.

"_Oh no",_ Jacen thought to himself.

"Hello Mikkel", Tenel Ka said trying to sound polite.

Jacen turned around to look at his fellow student. Mikkel Tanner was the newest student at the Jedi Praxeum, and probably its most disliked. He was a year older than Jacen and a full head taller. His unruly brown hair dangled in front of his eyes, giving him a somewhat sloppy look. A scar ran from his forehead through his left eye.

"How's it goin' Princess?" Mikkel asked casually.

Tenel Ka stiffened and said coldly, "my name, is not princess"

Mikkel ignored her. They didn't like him, and he knew it. Mikkel was a disrespectful, rude person who had somehow gotten himself into the Jedi Praxeum.

"What do you want Mikkel?" Jacen asked, calling him by his nickname.

"Nothing", Mikkel said, "I'm just bored and want something to do"

"In that case why don't you go find Master Tionne", Tenel Ka suggested, "I'm sure she would appreciate your help in cleaning up the mess that _you _made"

"Speaking of that, aren't you supposed to be doing that has punishment anyway?" Jacen asked the taller boy.

"Uh, No", Mikkel said, "what are you talking about Jacen?"

Jacen rolled his eyes. Mikkel was a liar too, generally a bad one. He was also reckless and headstrong, something which frequently got him into trouble.

"You know what I'm talking about", Jacen said, "you practically destroyed the library and nearly put Tionne into a state of shock!"

"No I didn't", Mikkel said matter-of-factly.

At that moment, Luke and Mara, having just landed appeared behind Jacen and Tenel Ka. Mikkel's eyes widened for a split second has he saw the two Jedi Masters approaching. He turned back to Jacen and Tenel Ka.

"I see you're auntie and uncle are back", he said sarcastically, "guess that means I better make myself scarce before they get over here".

"You do that"; Jacen said has Mikkel hurriedly made his way back into the temple.

"I cannot stand him", Tenel Ka said angrily once Mikkel was out of earshot, "he's always so rude to everyone"

"I know what you mean", Jacen said, "he's a jerk alright but Uncle Luke still keeps him around for some reason"

"You know why he's here," Tenel Ka said, "why he hasn't been expelled yet is a mystery to me"

"If it were up to Master Horn and the other masters he'd already be gone", Jacen said, "the only thing stopping them is Aunt Mara"

Has if on queue, Mara and Luke walked over to them. Jacen went over to greet his aunt and uncle.

"Welcome back Uncle Luke", Jacen said.

"Jacen, how many times do I have to tell you, its Master Luke", Luke said trying to sound stern and hide the smile forming on his face.

Jacen and Luke embraced while Tenel Ka greeted Mara. Mara Jade and Tenel Ka always got along well. The fact that they had similar personalities attributed to this. Mara had always liked the young warrior princess and thought of her has sort of a surrogate niece. Mara glanced at Jacen out of the corner of her eye. _"If things keep going between those two she just might become one",_ Mara mused to herself.

"Master Skywalker", Tenel Ka said politely, "how was your assignment?"

"Tiring", Mara replied, "I just want all the nuts in the galaxy to take a break so I can get some rest"

"That's how we feel here", Jacen said thinking of Mikkel and Mara's hand in bringing him to Yavin.

Luke, who suddenly had a worried look on his face, ended his thoughts. Mara concerned over her husbands well-being, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, what's wrong?", she asked him.

Luke didn't hear her. He was in a trance like state, with his eyes closed. Time seemed to slow down until Luke's eyes opened after what seemed like hours. He nearly collapsed and would've fallen to the ground had Tenel Ka and Jacen not been there to support him.

"What happened?", Mara asked.

"I just felt a disturbance in the force", Luke answered.

"What kind of disturbance?", Tenel Ka asked.

"Something very bad is going to happen to the galaxy", Luke answered, "unless"

"Unless what?", Jacen asked.

"Unless we stop it"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Setting: **Mandalore

Ailyn Vel sighed has she stared out the window as it rained. _"It looks the way I feel",_ she thought to herself has she watched the rainfall. It was depressing to watch, which matched her mood just perfectly. She was also furious at the one man in the world who was supposed to care for her the most.

Her father had left, again. She had gotten used to it by now. Her father would often go on long "business trips", and he would be gone anywhere from a week to years. She hated it, but her mother didn't seem to care, and neither did he. This was how her mother found her when she entered the sitting room.

"Are you just going to sit there and mope until he comes back?", Sintas asked her daughter with her hands on her hips.

"He could've at least said happy birthday before he left", Ailyn said bitterly.

Sintas sighed has she sat down on the couch next to her daughter. Yesterday had been her seventeenth birthday. Ailyn had been in a good mood then. Her father had recently come home from one of his jobs just in time to celebrate his daughter's birthday. For once, everyone had been together, and Ailyn was happy. At least until yesterday morning.

Ailyn and Sintas had woken up to find the most important man in their lives was gone, again. He had left a note saying something about a bounty for the Hutts and that he'd be back soon. Ailyn had been heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Ailyn", Sintas said putting a hand on her daughters shoulder, "I didn't think he would leave for at least another month"

"Guess you were expecting too much from him then", Ailyn said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sintas didn't know what to say without upsetting her further. Instead, she hugged her daughter. Ailyn suddenly took in a breath. It was happening again. Suddenly Ailyn could feel everything her mother was feeling. She could feel her mother's anger and sadness towards her father has if they were her own emotions. Then the floodgates opened and she could suddenly feel the emotions of every being in the city of Keldabe. It was more than she could take.

Ailyn shoved away from her mother and practically ran out of the sitting room. She ran until she was out of the house. She ran until she was outside of Keldabe, until she had come to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Once she stood in the middle of the clearing she stopped running, suddenly realizing how exhausted she had become. Ailyn fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath.

She lay down in the soft grass and looked up at the sky. Has her head cleared, Ailyn closed her eyes and relaxed. Growing up, things like that had happened all the time. Ailyn had always been able to sense other people's feelings and emotions. It was even worse with her parents around, especially her mother. She couldn't stand it when it happened. She hated having to feel other people's pain and suffering. That was why she came here, to the little clearing outside the city. Here she could be at peace.

Ailyn hated her life on Mandalore. Although she loved her mother, she couldn't stand the way her father treated the both of them. Opening her eyes, Ailyn could see the faint outline of a spaceship leaving the planet in the night sky. _"Probably another bounty hunter going on a hunt",_ Ailyn thought to herself.

Despite the fact that both her parents were bounty hunters, Ailyn didn't find the career appealing at all. She'd been on a few hunts with her parents, and she hadn't really liked it. _"There's no purpose in bounty hunting",_ Ailyn thought to herself, _"I don't get how anyone can devote their life to it"._

Starring up at the sky, Ailyn suddenly got an idea. Has she watched the ships coming and going to the planet, Ailyn felt something calling her to outer space. Standing up, Ailyn turned towards Keldabe and stared at the city. _"I've lived here almost all my life and yet, I've never really felt home here",_ Ailyn thought, _"it's like I don't even belong"._

Ailyn looked back up at the sky. She had decided what she would do. She would run away, and find her purpose in life.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Setting: **Unknown Regions, Chiss/Kethonian border

Sash'asa'Nuroudo stood on the bridge of the Chiss corvette. The Chiss officer assigned to duty on the Chiss/Kethonian border suppressed yet another sigh of boredom. He hated patrol duty, but it was his assignment. He just wished he could've been assigned to a more exciting sector of space. The Chiss/Kethonian border was the most desolate/most-deserted area of space in the Unknown Regions. The only contact those assigned to this sector ever had with other people was the supplies shipments and the occasional Alien merchant vessel.

Hasan surveyed the crew of his ship and fought to keep a look of disgust from appearing on his face. All of them, including him, were the dregs of the Chiss Military. All the soldiers who had somehow ruined their careers were whisked away to the farthest corner of Chiss space, where they'd be out of sight and unable to further blemish Chiss society.

"_Just another boring day on the border",_ he thought to himself. Little did he know how untrue that was going to be. Hasan was about ready to leave the bridge when suddenly his Sensory Officer informed him of several approaching vessels.

"Captain, I'm detecting several Kethonian ships heading this way", the Officer informed him.

"They're probably just traders from Alxia", Hasan said waving it off, "let them pass on"

"Yes Sir"

Allowing a small grin to appear on his face, Hasan casually walked off the bridge. Rather than fulfill his duties as Captain, he decided to go to his quarters and drink some of the champagne he had hidden there. _"You'd think by now I would've learned to keep away from the stuff",_ he thought to himself has he made his way to his quarters, _"after all, it's what got me sent out here in the first place"._

Hasan had just entered his quarters and opened his bottle of champagne when his commlink started buzzing. Cursing in Cheunh, Hasan raised the commlink to his lips. Before he could say anything however the voice of his Executive Officer filled his ears.

"Sir, one of the merchant vessels just exploded!", the Officer practically yelled.

Instantly any thoughts of alcohol were thrown from Hasan's mind.

"What happened?", he demanded, "what caused the explosion?"

"We don't know. We're hailing the Kethonians now and asking their permission to investigate the remains to determine the cause"

"You do that", Hasan said, by now he was in the lift that would take him to the bridge, "contact the Ascendancy and let them know what's happened"

Hasan stepped onto the bridge where the smoking remains of what had once been an Alien freighter could be seen floating in space. The other eleven ships were still there and, they were moving.

"Have you tried hailing them?", Hasan asked.

"Yes Sir, so far they've been unresponsive but we've picked up lots of communication between them"

Something inside Hasan told him that that wasn't a good thing. Looking back at the eleven remaining ships, he saw them and realized what they were doing. They were getting into an attack formation.

"Shields up!", Hasan ordered before even thinking about it, "have all ships get ready for—"

But it was too late. Before Hasan could even finish his sentence, his ship exploded. And everything went black.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Well that was chapter one. Please read and review and tell me what you think of my story.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Setting: **Coruscant, Chief of State's private office

Leia Organa Solo sighed has she plopped down into her chair. It had been another long, tiring day for her. Dealing with the Imperial delegation was proving to be a much bigger thorn in her side than she had expected. It wasn't that the Imperials were trying to pull some sort of underhanded trick, in fact, it was just the opposite. Grand Admiral Palleon has far as Leia could tell was attempting to bring the Imperial Remnant into the New Republic in an honorable fashion. However, there were those in the New Republic, led by Senator Borsk Fey'la, and others in the Imperial Remnant who still believed that the Galactic Civil War was still going on. For Leia, trying to get the two sides to agree was like trying to get a krayt dragon to be a family pet.

"Another long day?" asked a voice beside her.

Han had been waiting for Leia to get finished with the latest session. He had been supportive of Leia ever since the Imperials had come to Coruscant requesting admission into the New Republic; Han had been supportive of Leia. Except for Admiral Ackbar and a few other politicians, this was her only support.

"Fey'la and his supporters still think that the Empire is conspiring to take over the galaxy, again", Leia said, "Palleon's claiming that it's an honest attempt at peacefully resolving our differences. But at the same time all the Imperial warlords are calling Palleon a traitor and all across the galaxy there have been uprisings and protests".

"And you're just stuck in the middle", Han said.

"As usual", Leia said leaning up to give her husband a quick kiss.

Or not so quick. They were still kissing when the door to Leia's office slid open and Admiral Ackbar walked in. Ackbar's already huge eyes seemed to get bigger has he saw what he had walked in on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt—", he began.

"It's quite alright Admiral", Leia said feeling her cheeks redden, "please, come in"

The Mon Calamari entered Leia's office and sat down across from her at her desk. Han headed towards the door to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone", Han said, "this is probably something I shouldn't hear anyway".

Before anybody could say anything, Han had left her office and was gone. Leia shook her head and smiled at Han's avoidance of politics in any form. Sometimes she wondered how he kept his sanity through all the political events she'd literally dragged him to over the years.

"Now", Leia said to Admiral Ackbar, "what is it you wished to see me about?"

"It seems we received a message from the Chiss Ascendancy", Ackbar said.

"The what?" Leia asked somewhat confused, "I don't think I've heard of them"

"Apparently it's the race that Grand Admiral Thrawn belonged to", Ackbar informed her, "based on the little information we have we know that they're from the Unknown Regions and are the dominant force in that area".

Suddenly Leia remembered a remark Luke made a few years ago about going into the Unknown Regions after the recovery of a lost Jedi vessel the _Outbound Flight. _Although she didn't remember all the details Luke had told her about the encounter with the Chiss.

"So what do they want?" Leia asked, "admission to the New Republic?"

Akcbar shook his fish like head.

"It would seem they would like us to mediate a dispute", he said, "they specifically asked for you and Master Skywalker"

That surprised Leia. _"Great",_ she thought to herself, _"now I don't have just the Imperials to deal with but a completely foreign race". _

"Why us?" Leia asked.

"It would seem that they view yourself and the Jedi with some form of respect from what we can tell", Ackbar said, "either way, they're expecting an answer"

Leia sighed. Because of the current political situation Leia couldn't leave Coruscant at the moment. _"I'll have to send an emissary",_ she thought to herself.

"Pass the message on to Luke on Yavin IV", Leia told the Admiral, "I'll inform the Senate of this and assign someone to go instead of me"

Ackbar nodded his head in understanding and stood.

"I'll pass on your instructions", he said, "take care of yourself Leia"

"You too old friend"

Has Ackbar left her office Leia put her head in her hands. _"First the Empire asks to be admitted into the New Republic, and now this",_ she thought to herself, _"what kind of chaos will this bring?"_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Ailyn Vel walked through the overly crowded streets of Coruscant. _"Great",_ she thought to herself, _"just what I can't stand"._ The sheer number of people overwhelmed her and she could barely concentrate let alone stand on her own too feet. Almost immediately after she stepped off the ship she had clutched her heart has a battering ram of thoughts and feelings hit her.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes has she absorbed all the pain, all the sadness and all the hatred of every being on Coruscant. She couldn't stand it. She didn't even know how she made it from the Outer Rim to Coruscant on the overcrowded passenger ship she had used has transportation.

Despite this, she managed to make it out of the spaceport and into the city streets. Has she made her way she spotted a small, cheap looking hotel. Tired from her traveling, she decided to spend the small amount of money she did have on a room for the night, or at least to try and get away from all the voices in her head.

Ailyn entered the hotel, the lobby of which was a small seedy looking cantina. She had been in such places before when on trips with her parents. She knew the type of clientele. _"Smugglers, pirates, gunslingers they're all the same",_ she thought to herself, _"this time next year they'll probably all be dead"._

Ailyn walked towards the bar, intending to inquire about a room when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going", Ailyn snapped angrily.

By the time Ailyn realized her mistake, a large, scaly clawed hand of a Barabel was clenched around her throat. Ailyn winced has she felt the Barabel's rage within her and she struggled to get free.

"You'll pay for that human", the Barabel hissed at her.

From what she remembered her father telling her, Barabel's were incredibly wary of being touched by anyone. Luckily for her, she also remembered her father's lessons on hand to hand combat. Ailyn swung her legs out kicking the Barabel squarely in the chest. Although it did little to harm the Barabel it caused him to lessen his grip on Ailyn's throat allowing her to break free of him. By now, the eyes of every patron in the cantina were on the two of them.

The Barabel pulled out a blaster pistol and aimed it at Ailyn. Unarmed, Ailyn got into a fighting stance. She had heard of and seen her father taking on opponents much more deadly than this. _"If he can do it, I can do it better",_ she thought to herself.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

The crowd turned to see a human male approaching. He was tall, with brown hair and a beard. Something about him seemed familiar to Ailyn, but she didn't know why. The crowd seemed to part has he approached them, and Ailyn could feel that something was…different about him.

"It iss none of your concern", the Barabel said, "we will settle it ourselves"

"It _is_ my concern", the human said firmly, "has a Jedi Master of the New Republic I make it my concern"

"_Oh great",_ Ailyn thought to herself, _"Jedi"._ Although she had never met any, she had heard stories of them from her father, who had a less than favorable opinion of them. Despite this, Ailyn was glad for the intervention, though she didn't show it.

"Jedi", the Barabel snarled.

In the corners of her eyes Ailyn could see large numbers of people attempting to leave the cantina.

"Put down the blaster", the Jedi said to the Barabel, "there is no need for violence here"

The Barabel growled and held the blaster steady at Ailyn, who was ready to pounce. For Ailyn, it was one of the most intense moments of her life.

"Jedi is correct", the Barabel growled lowering his blaster, "there is no need for violence"

Giving one last intimidating glare to Ailyn, the Barabel left the cantina, which by now was practically deserted. This left Ailyn alone with the Jedi.

"You know", the Jedi said, "someone as young as yourself shouldn't be around these places. You might get hurt"

"Well I didn't did I?" Ailyn snapped at him turning to leave.

"You could show some gratitude, I just saved your life"

"I could've taken care of myself", Ailyn said, "I didn't need your help"

Ailyn tried to leave but the Jedi but a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I think you do need my help"

Ailyn shook off the hand angrily and turned to the Jedi.

"I told you I don't need your help!" she said raising her voice.

"Oh really?" the Jedi answered, "I no you need help"

The Jedi took a step forward.

"I know what's wrong with you", he said quietly to her, "you can sense the feelings of those around you, but you don't know why and that scares you doesn't it?"

Ailyn felt her jaw drop and a sudden sense of fear and surprise. No one in her entire life had ever been able to tell her why she could sense other people's feelings. Of course she had hardly told anyone of her ability. She had tried to tell her mother once when she was a child but she hadn't believed her. And now a Jedi of all people suddenly knew what was wrong with her and they'd never even met.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ailyn said stammering, "how could you possibly know that?"

"How I know that is the same reason you're able to read other people's emotions"

"How is that?" Ailyn asked softly.

"You're force sensitive"

That statement would have otherwise made Ailyn laugh if the Jedi hadn't sounded so serious and if a million thoughts and feelings weren't swirling around in Ailyn's head at the moment. Suddenly it all made sense to her. Her abilities has an empath and the feeling she'd always had of having a sixth sense suddenly seemed to make sense. But that didn't stop her from being skeptical.

"Me a force sensitive?" Ailyn said a hint of denial in her voice, "you've got to be joking"

"I'm not joking", the Jedi said, "the force is strong in you. Why not learn how to use your abilities and come back to the Jedi Praxeum with me?"

This time Ailyn did laugh. But it was more in shock than amusement. _"If only father were here to see this",_ Ailyn thought to herself, _"he'd have a conniption"._

"I don't think so", Ailyn said, "I'm not the Jedi type"

The Jedi appeared to have a defeated look on his face.

"Alright, I won't force you if you don't want to go", he said to her, "I leave for Yavin IV tomorrow morning. If you change your mind before then just go to the New Republic Spaceport and ask for me. My name is Kyle Katarn"

The Jedi turned and started to leave the cantina. Ailyn felt something nagging at her to follow him. Somewhere inside her, she knew she wanted to go but she kept stopping herself from doing so. Instead, she called out to him has he left.

"I'm Ailyn", Ailyn said, "Ailyn Vel"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Setting: **Yavin IV, Jedi Praxeum

Jaina deflected the lightsaber blow that was directed at her. The buzzing the two blades made on contact resounded in Jaina's ears. With a determined look on her face, Jaina swung her violet blade at her opponent who easily blocked it and thrust his blade at Jaina's midsection. Jaina sidestepped and swung her blade downwards in an arc that would've taken her opponents legs off had she not elbowed Jaina in the face and knocked her off balance. Her opponent then swung her leg out and tripped Jaina, knocking her to the floor. Jaina could hear the snap hiss of her aunts lightsaber deactivating.

"I think that's enough for today", Mara said to her niece.

"Come on Aunt Mara", Jaina said, "in another round or two you'd be lying down here"

"That's what you think", Mara said has she helped Jaina up.

"How's Luke doing?" Jaina asked has the two walked out of the training area together.

Mara sighed and shook her head.

"You know how he gets", Mara said, "he hasn't come out of his room or spoken to me or anyone for that matter"

"That's Uncle Luke for you", Jaina said.

Mara laughed. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she had married Luke Skywalker of all people. But it wasn't a decision she regretted.

"I know", Mara said, "I just hope he comes out of this soon"

At that moment, Mikkel stepped in front of them, and the good mood Jaina had been in suddenly disappeared. The tall, scraggly looking young man in front of her didn't seem to notice Jaina though.

"Mara", he said casually and to Jaina's surprise politely.

"Yes Mikkel, what is it?"

Mikkel took the cigarra he had been smoking out of his mouth and exhaled a small cloud of smoke before answering.

"There's a message for you in the comm room", Mikkel informed her, "it's for Luke but he's off meditating on something so I came to you"

"Any idea who it's from?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, its from Solo's mom", Mikkel said gesturing towards Jaina, "it sounds important so you'd better take it. Knowing Luke it probably means the entire fate of the galaxy is at stake or something"

"Thank you Mikkel", I'll go take it.

Mara walked off and Jaina followed, stunned at Mikkel's uncharacteristically polite behavior towards Mara. _"Wow",_ she thought to herself, _"I guess she really _**_does _**_scare him. At least _**_someone _**_does"._

"So he was telling the truth when he said you earned his respect", Jaina said, "usually he treats everyone terribly"

Mara just laughed.

"Is that what he said? Well I'm glad he thinks that about someone around this place", Mara said, "now let's go see about that message from your mother".

The two women made their way through the Great Temple until they came to the communications room. Upon entering the room, they found it to be mostly empty, so they went straight to the console.

"Mara", the holographic image of Leia said to her sister-in-law, "I wasn't expecting to get you. And how are things going on Yavin Jaina?"

"Things are going fine Mom", Jaina said, "I was just beating Mara in a lightsaber duel when she decided to fight dirty on me"

"You would've lost anyway", Mara said, "now what did you want Leia?

"I need to talk to Luke. Is he available?" Leia asked.

"You're stuck with me. Luke's off meditating so you can talk to me and I'll pass on whatever you have to say to Luke"

"Fair enough", Leia said, "Recently we received a message from the Chiss Ascendancy"

"The Chiss?" Mara said, "what do they want with us? Usually they're a pretty isolated society"

"I know, that's why I found it so interesting. Apparently they're asking that we send a team of diplomats to help settle a border dispute"

"What does it have to do with Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked.

"They also want some Jedi as part of the team", Leia explained, "apparently you and Luke made quite an impression on the Chiss"

"So you're telling me that the Chiss want me and Luke to go to Chiss space with a bunch of diplomats to settle a dispute among them?" Mara asked.

"It would seem that way. I have a copy of the actual message we received. I've already sent it to Luke so he can see for himself"

"Ok. I'll let Luke know you called", Mara said, "I'm sure he'll want to hear this"

"Thank you Mara. I'd love to keep talking but I have a meeting to go to. Take care of yourself and Jaina tell your brothers I said hello"

"I will Mom", Jaina said.

The image of Leia faded and Mara stood. Something didn't feel right in the force. All this trouble being caused by the Empire joining the New Republic, Luke's sudden vision and isolation and now the Chiss were asking for their help. That was unusual because from what Mara remembered, the Chiss were highly xenophobic and isolationist so the fact that they were asking for outside help meant that something serious was going on in the Unknown Regions.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Setting: **Coruscant, New Republic Spaceport

Kyle Katarn was just about ready to leave Coruscant and return to the jungles of Yavin IV. Although he was the Jedi Praxeum's battlemaster and responsible for teaching lightsaber combat, he still occasionally did assignments for New Republic Intelligence. Especially with all the chaos in the galaxy now. _"You'd think we were still at war with the Imps",_Kyle thought to himself.

Kyle was just about to board the ship that would take him to Yavin when he heard someone calling his name.

"Master Katarn", a young soldier called to him, "someone's here for you"

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"It's a young woman Sir", the soldier answered, "she claims to know you"

Kyle reached out with the force and sure enough, found the presence he was looking for. Initially he had been surprised when he first met the young woman in the Cantina the night before. He hadn't even been trying but he had felt her distinct presence nonetheless. Kyle could feel the emotions swirling around inside her, the emotions that weren't hers. She was an empath; a powerful but untrained one. Has far as Kyle could tell she had other talents as well.

In her confrontation with the Barabel she had shown that she was skilled in hand to hand combat or was reckless enough to think she could've beaten the Barabel. Either way, she had talent.

"Let her in", Kyle instructed the young officer.

The officer muttered something into a commlink and the door leading into the hangar opened. Ailyn Vel stood in the doorway flanked by two guards, one of which gripped her arm tightly.

"There's no need for the security", Kyle said, "you can let her go"

The guards left and Ailyn shook off the one holding onto her. _"Hot headed as well. I wonder what kind of Jedi she'll make",_ Kyle mused to himself.

"So you decided to come with me I see", Kyle said once the guards had left the hangar, "what happened with the guards?"

"They decided that I was a 'suspicious character' and tried to detain me", Ailyn said to him, "now can we just leave. I don't like being in crowded areas"

Kyle looked around the hangar confused. Nobody was in there except for the two of them. And then it dawned on Kyle. _"She has no control over her empathy",_he realized, _"it must be terrible for her to be on Coruscant"._

"Let's get out of here then", Kyle said offering his hand to Ailyn, "Yavin IV awaits us"

Ailyn didn't take his hand, and instead marched up the entry ramp to his ship. Kyle turned and watched the girl has she walked confidently onto the ship. Kyle followed her. _"Self-confident, independent, hotheaded, reckless…she'll do fine with the Jedi"._

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Dark Mastermind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Setting: **Yavin IV, Jedi Praxeum

"To Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master of the New Republic, on behalf of the Chiss Ascendancy I humbly request that you and a team of Jedi assist us in settling a dispute with a neighboring race. Should you choose to accept our request the details and nature of the dispute shall be made available to you. To accept simply reply to this message within one week. Until then, I await your response"

The image of Aristocra Formbi faded has Luke listened to the message for the third time. The message unsettled Luke, for more than one reason. The Chiss were not ones to request outside help, and tended to deal with problems on their own. The fact that they had specifically asked for him and a team of Jedi to accompany him told Luke that the problem was serious. Another thing that had Luke worried was the force vision he had received.

The vision hadn't been a pleasant one. It warned Luke of a war with an unknown power that would devastate the galaxy. Luke had foreseen the death of millions, including people close to him. _"The future is always in motion",_ Luke reminded himself, _"it can be changed"._ After hearing the message from the Chiss Luke had become convinced that it was linked to his vision, and that if he could help settle whatever this dispute was he could prevent a great war.

Luke stood and left his room. The force was telling him to accept the Chiss request, as were his gut instincts. But Luke was hesitant to respond right away without informing the Jedi Council. Has soon as Kyle Katarn and the other Masters returned from their assignments, he planned on holding a meeting with the Council to determine their course of action.

"Hey Farmboy, I see you're finally out of your room"

Luke turned to see his wife standing behind him with her arms folded. The look on her face told Luke that he was in trouble.

"Good morning Mara", he said giving his wife a peck on his cheeks, "how are you doing today?"

"How am I doing? You should be giving me an explanation", Mara said.

"Explanation?"

"Luke, you've been sitting in there meditating for the past two days!"

"It's important Mara", Luke said to her, "very important"

"Can you explain then?" Mara asked, "I'd like to know what's been keeping you up all night"

"I will, I promise", Luke said putting his hands on her shoulders, "as soon as the Masters get here I'll explain everything"

"You better", Mara said, "the entire Temple has been on edge for the past few days. It'll be nice to know what it's all about"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Jacen Solo could feel the tension that had arisen in the Great Temple. It had started with Uncle Luke's vision, and after word had spread throughout the Praxeum all the masters were suddenly worried. And know Luke had called the Jedi Council back to Yavin IV for some sort of important meeting.

"_It has to be important",_ Jacen thought to himself has he fed his crystal snake, _"everytime someone has a vision around this place something bad happens"._

After feeding his pets Jacen started to clean his room which was in a complete state of disarray. On his bed lay a bag that was half packed. He had been assigned to go on a mission to one of the Core Worlds and quell some riots that were breaking out over the Empire joining the New Republic.

Instead, the mission had been cancelled and handed off to the New Republic. In fact, all missions had been cancelled indefinitely. _"Something serious is happening somewhere",_ Jacen thought to himself. The door opening interrupted his thoughts and Tenel Ka stood in the doorway. She had a travel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Where are you going off to?" Jacen asked her, "our missions have been cancelled"

Tenel Ka's usually serious face had a hint of sadness and regret to it. And Jacen sensed she was about to tell him something he wasn't going to like.

"Jacen my friend", Tenel Ka said hesitantly, "I have come to say goodbye"

Jacen's jaw dropped and he opened and shut his mouth but no words would come out.

"What do you mean leaving?" he finally said, "where are you going?"

"The time has come for me to return to Hapes", she said, "my family has just sent for me"

By family Jacen was sure she meant her grandmother Ta'Chume. Jacen had met the woman before and he hadn't cared for her. She was manipulative, and willing to kill her own family members to accomplish her goals.

"You don't really have to leave do you? You'll come back right?"

Jacen already knew what the answer to that would be. It wasn't one that he would like either. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Tenel Ka sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what he'd do without Tenel Ka. She had always been his best friend at the Praxeum, and at times it had seemed they were closer than just friends.

"I don't want to leave either Jacen", Tenel Ka said to her friend, "but I have to. It is my duty, I may not like it but it has to be done nonetheless"

"I know", Jacen said, "I guess I knew it would happen someday"

Jacen looked up at his friend and saw that tears were coming down her cheeks. Before he could stop himself Jacen put a hand on her face and wiped her tears away. It suddenly occurred to Jacen how close they were to each other, their faces centimeters apart. Hesitantly at first, Jacen brought his face closer to hers and felt her soft lips brush against his.

Tenel Ka seemed surprised at first, but then she relaxed and leaned into Jacen has he kissed her. A few seconds later they pulled apart and Jacen held her in his arms, not wanting to let go. In that one moment Jacen realized that more than anything in the galaxy he wanted Tenel Ka. From the look in her eyes Jacen could tell the feeling was mutual.

"Tenel Ka I—", Jacen was cut off by Tenel Ka's lips pressing against his.

Jacen barely had time to react has Tenel Ka pushed him onto his back with her arm and straddled his waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in between kisses.

"Jacen my friend, we may never see each other again. I don't want to go on with my life knowing that we were never together"

"Neither do I", Jacen replied.

In that moment the two young Jedi suddenly felt closer than they had ever felt before. Tenel Ka's steel gray eye's met Jacen's brown ones. Jacen kissed Tenel Ka and the passion within the two of them exploded.

"I love you Tenel Ka"

"And I love you Jacen Solo"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Corran Horn did not like the current situation on Yavin IV. Through the force he could feel something was wrong, and something bad was going to happen. _"So why is nothing being done about it?" _Corran thought to himself, _"and why isn't Luke talking to anyone about it?"_ Corran sighed, he hated being kept in the dark, and he wasn't the only one. Kam Solusar, Kirana Ti, Cilghal, and Tionne were all with him in the rec room, and they all wanted to know what was going on.

"This is insane", Corran said, "Luke's been sitting in his room meditating for the past two days and nobody's bothered to tell any of us about it"

The uncharacteristic anger in Corran's voice stemmed from his annoyance at the current situation. The Masters weren't the only ones to feel the sensation that something was wrong either. The students were catching on at an alarming rate. _"Even that scoundrel Mikkel is acting stranger than usual", _Corran thought to himself.

"I'm sure there's a good reason", Cilghal said, "Luke's not one to keep secrets. We'll find out eventually"

"I don't doubt that", Corran said, "it's just this time I feel that something is _very _wrong in the galaxy"

"We all do", Kirana Ti said, "I'm sure by now everyone felt that disturbance in the force two days ago"

"How could we not?" Kam Solusar said, "a bantha trapped in a black hole could've felt it"

"Doesn't that tell you something about the seriousness of all this?" Corran asked.

"Of course it does Corran", Tionne said putting a hand on his shoulder, "but we don't need to be jumping headfirst into something we don't understand"

"I agree with Corran", Kirana Ti said, "the moment that disturbance was felt Luke should've called the Council together instead of locking himself up for two days"

"Yeah but if he did that then we probably would've made some sort of rash decision with negative repercussions attached to it", Cilghal said.

"Isn't that basically what Tionne just said?"

"No, I said we should avoid getting involved with something that we don't understand", Tionne said, "Cilghal said that we would have done something that would have caused more problems than good"

"Same difference", Corran said, "you and Cilghal think that we should try and figure out what the disturbance was and what it meant before we do something. The rest of us want a more immediate course of action"

"Actually", Kam said, "I agree with Cilghal and Tionne on this"

"So now we have two viewpoints on what should and shouldn't be done", Corran said, "now what?"

"Now we wait until the other Masters get here", Tionne said, "then we should get some answers"

"We've been waiting for answers for the past two days damn it!" Corran said.

"We won't have long to wait", Kirana Ti said, "the only Masters not yet on Yavin are Master Katarn and Master Liann. Master Katarn is arriving sometime tonight, and Master Liann is arriving tomorrow"

"You forgot one", Cilghal said, "Kyp Durron will also be arriving tomorrow"

Corran scowled. He didn't outright hate him; he just disliked Kyp immensely and felt that he shouldn't be a Jedi Master.

"Well at least we'll be getting some answers then", Corran said, "I just hope Luke knows what he's doing"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Jaina Solo laughed has Raynars's grease stained face scowled. The two of them, along with Zekk and Lowie, were working on fixing the _Lightning Rod._ Jacen and Tenel Ka were supposed to be helping as well but they were nowhere to be found and nobody felt like looking for them.

"You look so funny", Jaina said trying unsuccessfully to contain her laughter, "I wish I had a holocam"

"It would be in pieces before you could even activate it", Raynar said his scowling getting uglier has he tried to wipe the grease and oil off of his face, only smudging his clothes.

While Jaina was making fun of Raynar Zekk and Lowie were pulling out all the wiring in the ship. Lowie growled something in an annoyed town and Zekk nodded his head.

"Yeah I agree buddy", Zekk said, "if Tanner had fixed _all_ the wiring instead of just fixing what he felt like the _Lightning Rod_ wouldn't be having all these problems. That's the last time I ask him for help"

Lowie growled in agreement has he pulled a large bundle of cords out of the floor. Has he did so the cords sparked violently and Lowie quickly dropped them. Black smoke started coming out of the panels and Zekk covered his nose to avoid the smell.

"Damn it!" Zekk said angrily, "now it'll be weeks before I can fly this thing!"

"It's not like it would get very far", Raynar muttered, "this ships in worse shape than the _Millennium Falcon_"

"Ooh, never say that when my Dad's around", Jaina said, "even if it is true"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my ship!" Zekk yelled, "it's perfectly fine!"

"Zekk honey", Jaina said wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry to tell you this but you need a new ship"

Before Zekk could say anything Jaina kissed him lightly on the mouth. Zekk wrapped his arms around her waist and started to deepen the kiss but Jaina pulled away just has he did so.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!"

"Too bad", Jaina said, "come on. We still have work to do on this ship"

With a dejected look on his face, Zekk, along with the rest of his friends, went back to work on the decadent ship. Even though they were cheerful has they worked, there was a tension between the friends. Or rather, the tension that was all over the Jedi Praxeum. At first they hadn't felt anything. They had all been inside the Great Temple when Luke had had his vision and that powerful disturbance in the force was felt. At first only the stronger and more trained Jedi had felt it, and when Jaina asked Raynar if he had felt it he didn't know what she was talking about.

It was has if the initial disturbance had been an earthquake and they were now feeling the aftershock. Students with relatively little force-sensitivity were now feeling the disturbance, but that wasn't what had them worried. It was the way that it all seemed to be being hushed up.

When Jaina had asked Kirana Ti about it earlier, the Dathomiri Warrior woman had pretended not to know what she was talking about, and started asking how Jaina's lightsaber combat was coming along. _"That means the Masters don't know what it is either",_ Jaina thought to herself. Normally, she would've gone straight to her Uncle Luke but has far, as she knew he was still up in his room not talking to anyone.

It had everyone worried. Especially since no one, not even Mara had even _seen_ Luke. Jaina had tried to reach out to him through the force and when she did she had felt, worry and fear. Lots of it. _"What's got Uncle Luke so worried?"_ she kept asking herself. Whatever it was, Jaina knew it couldn't be good.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Jacen Solo stared down at the beauty he was holding in his arms. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to.

"Jacen", Tenel Ka said, "I have to leave now"

"I know", Jacen said.

Silently, the two lovers got out of bed and got dressed. They did so slowly, wanting to savor every last moment they had together. When they were dressed Jacen kissed Tenel Ka passionately. After they broke apart for air Jacen rested his forehead against Tenel Ka's.

"I love you", he whispered to her.

"And I you Jacen", she said kissing him lightly on the lips, "but I must return to Hapes"

"Do you really have to?" Jacen asked.

"I'm afraid I must", Tenel Ka said resting her head against Jacen's chest, "I don't want to leave you either Jacen, but I have to return to Hapes, at least for now"

Jacen lowered his arms and Tenel Ka turned and headed towards the door. Jacen followed her and they walked in silence to the hangar. Jacen wanted to hold her hand has they walked, but every time he went to grasp it he tugged it away at the last minute. He did this until eventually Tenel Ka grabbed his hand has if she would never let go. When they got to the hangar, Jaina, Zekk, Raynar and Lowie were already there.

"Hey you guys about time you two showed up", Raynar said, "we've been working on this ship for hours"

"If you didn't want to help you didn't have to", Zekk said.

It was then that they noticed the sad expressions on their faces. And the fact that they were holding hands.

"Jacen", Jaina asked her brother, "what's wrong?"

Jacen was about to tell her but Tenel Ka spoke first.

"I'm leaving", Tenel Ka said, "my family has sent for me. It is time for me to return to Hapes"

There was a long silence has what Tenel Ka just said sunk in. One of their best friends would be leaving them.

"Right now?" Zekk asked.

Tenel Ka nodded her head sadly. The Young Jedi Knights all said their good-byes to Tenel Ka. Lowie wrapped her in a hug that probably would've crushed every bone in her body had Tenel Ka not stopped him. The last to say goodbye to Tenel Ka was Jacen. Tenel Ka took both his hands in hers.

"I will miss you Jacen my love", Tenel Ka said to him.

"So will I", Jacen said to her, "I wish you didn't have to leave"

"Neither do I. But I promise, we will see each other again", Tenel Ka said, "besides, we have the holonet. I can tell you how I'm doing on Hapes and you can send me some of your bad jokes"

Tenel Ka's normally stoic face turned slightly upward into a smile.

"Are you joking?" Jacen asked incredulously, "I thought I'd never live to see the day that happened"

Tenel Ka wrapped her arm around Jacen's neck and pulled his face down to hers has Jacen put his hands on her hips.

"Goodbye Jacen my love", Tenel Ka said.

Tenel Ka kissed him one last time, not caring that all of her friends were watching. When they finally needed to breathe they pulled apart, and Tenel Ka boarded her ship. Jacen watched has the _Rock Dragon_ took off for Hapes. Jacen stood in the hangar where the _Rock Dragon _was, thinking of Tenel Ka.

Jacen's thoughts were interrupted has a young woman bumped into him. The bag she was carrying dropped to the ground and Jacen suddenly felt thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry", Jacen said quickly bending down to pick the bag up, "here's your bag"

"Thanks", the girl snapped at him.

"_She's a hothead",_ Jacen thought to himself. The girl he bumped into was roughly his age, and had jet-black hair. Her face had distinct facial tattoos on it that Jacen recognized has Kiffar clan tattoos.

"You look like your whole family just died"; the girl said taking note of Jacen's depressed look, "what happened to you?"

"It's a long story", Jacen said to her, "mind if I ask who you are?"

"Not at all", the girl said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm Ailyn. Ailyn Vel"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Dark Mastermind**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Setting: **Yaga Minor, Imperial Garrison

The Imperial Moff sat behind his desk watching the holonews. It was something he rarely did while on duty, but he liked to see how his plan was coming along. For the past few weeks the main stories on every news station had been in regards to the terrorist attacks in protest to the Empire joining the Rebellion. While the protests from the Rebellion were understandable and the result of anger by the Rebels, the pro-Imperial terrorists were in reality all controlled by Moff Kurlen Flennic.

While they all appeared to be simple terrorist groups that had no association with one another accept for their cause, they were all acting under orders from Moff Kurlen Flennic. Ever since the Moff Council decided that the Empire would petition for admission into the Rebellion, Flennic had been orchestrating several key events, which if successful would help the Empire reach its former glory.

It hadn't been easy of course. At first he'd only sent teams of covert agents to planets in the Rebellion and Empire having them pose as terrorists. It had triggered a wave of like-minded citizens within the Empire to take up arms against the Rebellion, and has he had hoped, was gradually weakening Grand Admiral Palleon's support in joining the Rebellion. _"But that's only phase one", _Flennic thought to himself has he watched the holonews, which was now showing a building that had been bombed by one of his cells, _"and it hasn't even been completed yet"._

Two of Flennic's advisors snapped him out of his thoughts. The first was Admiral Kirtis, Flennic's executive officer. Kirtis had been with Flennic for as long as either of them could remember and was in charge of the Sector Fleet in the Yaga System. Kirtis was also Flennic's chief when it came to covert operations and intelligence gathering. The second was General Janus, who Flennic had placed in charge of the Imperial Army forces that were under Flennic's control. While Kirtis was an expert in subtle covert operations, Janus was the muscle of the two.

"Sir", Admiral Kirtis spoke first, "a report just came in from our team on Corellia. They've successfully infiltrated CorSec and are awaiting further orders"

"Good", Flennic said not taking his eyes off the holonews, "and what good news do you have Janus?"

General Janus was a short and slightly overweight man. But that didn't stop him from having a commanding presence around him. His face bore the scars of a man who had seen plenty of combat in his lifetime. Aside from being a skilled commander and tactician, Janus also had skills has a diplomat. Flennic was putting these skills to great use.

"Several planetary governments in the Borderlands have agreed to support us, and have already begun to produce weapons for our are army", General Janus said.

"Excellent", Flennic said swiveling his chair around to face the two men, "what about the Melantha Province? Do they still support us"

Janus's scarred, and pudgy face grinned.

"Sir, House Melantha has always supported the Empire, and will continue to do so"

"Good. If things keep going according to plan we may be able to speed up our timetable", Flennic said.

"Of course Sir", Kirtis said in agreement, "the Empire will never join with the Rebels as long as the three of us our alive"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Setting: **Yavin IV, Jedi Praxeum

The aging Jedi Master watched has the ship docked in the Great Temple's massive hangar bay. The final member of the Jedi Council had arrived, and the meeting could finally begin. Streen, like all the other members of the council, were anxious for the meeting to start. It came has a big surprise to Streen, when the Jedi Master in question exited her ship in a relatively calm manner. Even through the force, Streen could see that she was calm and the seriousness of the matter at hand didn't seem to bother her.

In truth, Streen had only met the Master twice, and both times he hadn't really gotten to know her. The last time he had seen her was when she had left to help establish new Jedi Academies throughout the galaxy. She was wearing a black cloak and had the hood pulled up over her head, obscuring most of her face but Streen could see the glowing red eyes underneath.

"Master Streen", the Master said politely inclining her head to him, "a pleasure to see you again"

"And you as well Liann", Streen said, "I'd love to talk with you but unfortunately, the meetings about to start"

"Am I really that late?" she asked.

"Yes you are", Streen said, "we were just about to start without you when we received word that your ship was in orbit"

"I apologize", Liann said, "my ships hyperdrive is not what it could be"

The two walked towards the lift that would take them to the Grand Audience Chamber where the Masters were waiting for them. Along the way Mikkel Tanner, with a cigarra in his mouth, bumped into Master Liann nearly knocking her over.

"Sorry", Mikkel muttered in a gravelly voice, not really looking to see whom he'd bumped into.

"I can't believe the rudeness of that student", Streen said has he watched Mikkel go has if nothing had happened, "absolutely no respect for authority"

Master Liann didn't seem to hear Streen, has she stared intently on Mikkel has he walked away and rounded a corner. The bump had knocked the hood off, revealing her jet-black hair, blue skin, and her glowing red eyes.

"I'm sure it was just an accident", Liann said has they stepped into the elevator that would take them to the Grand Audience Chamber.

Upon reaching the top floor of the Great Temple, Liann found that the other ten Jedi Masters were already there and waiting for her and Streen to take their seats. Luke stood from his seat to welcome the Chiss Jedi Master.

"Liann", he said, "glad you could make it"

"Master Skywalker", Liann said bowing politely, "I apologize for my being late"

"You don't need to apologize", Luke said sitting back down in his chair, "now let's get this meeting started"

Streen and Liann took their respective seats and the meeting began.

"Has you all know", Luke began, "two days ago there was a massive disturbance in the force, and you all probably felt it. I realize that you've all been worried and I apologize for not explaining to you earlier"

Luke paused to make sure everyone was listening before continuing. The faces of all the Masters were focused on him intently.

"I had a vision two days ago that warned me of a coming war", Luke explained, "a war that would devastate the galaxy"

Luke decided that it was best to leave the carnage he saw in his vision out of it. He didn't want to scare people more than he already had. It was hard enough trying to shake off the images of his friends and family dead on a battlefield.

"So the Empire is planning a war with us. Figures with all the activity that's been going on", Corran Horn said.

"I never said it was the Empire", Luke said quickly, "this is a powerful race from the Unknown Regions. One that we have never encountered before"

Luke glanced at Master Liann. Other than the infamous Grand Admiral Thrawn Luke had never met or heard of any other Chiss outside of the Unknown Regions. Luke had been surprised when she showed up on Yavin shortly after Luke and Mara got back from Chiss space, wanting to become a Jedi. She had quickly proven herself to be wise and strong in the force. Now, Luke studied her intently trying to gauge her reaction. Although her face remained stoic, behind the glowing red orbs that were her eyes Luke could see worry and curiosity. _"I'll ask her about other races in the Unknown Regions after the meeting",_ he reminded to himself.

"The vision I received told me that if we didn't do something to stop this war from starting, the galaxy will be devastated", Luke said.

"What do you propose we do to stop this from happening then?" Kenth Hamner asked.

Luke pressed a button on the arm of his chair and a small, holographic image of Aristocra Formbi appeared. Luke's eyes again glanced towards Master Liann for any reaction. This time, she seemed surprised though she hid it well.

"This is a transmission that was passed along to us from the Chiss by the New Republic Military", Luke explained, "it's addressed to me but I think we all should here it in order to decide on a course of action"

Luke played the transmission from the Chiss diplomat. While everyone watched the transmission, Luke was watching Master Liann.

"To Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master of the New Republic, on behalf of the Chiss Ascendancy I humbly request that you and a team of Jedi assist us in settling a dispute with a neighboring race. Should you choose to accept our request the details and nature of the dispute shall be made available to you. To accept simply reply to this message within one week. Until then, I await your response"

The transmission stopped and Luke watched Liann's response. Now she seemed even more surprised, and more worried after watching the transmission. Liann, like most Chiss Luke had encountered, was secretive about her people and rarely talked about the Ascendancy. But from the comments he'd heard her make Luke could guess that she was familiar with the Chiss's isolationist policy.

"After hearing this I've come to believe that whatever this threat is, it has something to do with the Chiss and why they're asking for our help", Luke said.

"It could be a completely unrelated matter", Kirana Ti said, "it might not have anything to do with Luke's vision"

"I seriously doubt that", Master Liann said.

All eyes were now on the Chiss woman. Those were the first words she had spoken since the meeting had started. She was the newest member on the Council and was a generally quiet person and rarely spoke except on important issues.

"My people aren't the ones to ask for outside help. The Ascendancy prefers to solve their problems on their own, and try to minimize contact with the rest of the Galaxy unless absolutely necessary", Master Liann explained in a completely serious tone, "the fact that they _are_ asking for a third party to mediate a dispute means that it is something very serious"

There was a long silence has the Jedi Masters absorbed what was being said. Kyp Durron was the first to speak.

"I think we should go into the Unknown Regions and do whatever we can to stop this war from happening", he said.

"Don't be so reckless", Corran said to Kyp, "we still don't know exactly what we're dealing with here, or if Luke's vision will even come true"

"Still, don't you think we should at least help the Chiss with their problems?" Tionne asked, "as Jedi we should give our assistance when it is requested of us"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't help them. I'm just saying we shouldn't jump headfirst into a nest of Gundarks", Corran said.

Luke glanced at his wife, who was sitting next to him. Both of them could see where this was going. Once Corran and Kyp had taken sides on an issue it always led to an argument that was pointless and completely irrelevant to the issue at hand. Luke decided to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.

"Either way", Luke said, "we have to decide how we're going to respond to this request. They're asking for a team of Jedi to accompany me so who are we going to send?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The meeting ended well in Luke's opinion. It had been decided that five Jedi would be sent to the Chiss Ascendancy along with Luke himself, though the Jedi who'd be coming with him hadn't been decided yet. Luke could guess however, who would be going with him. Master Liann would be with him of course. As a Chiss she could be invaluable to the team. Luke assumed that Cilghal would be coming along as well seeing has she had been an Ambassador to the New Republic at one time. Luke couldn't think of anyone else though.

"So how long has it been since you left your people?" Luke asked Liann, who was walking with him through the Great Temple.

"Quite a long time", Liann replied, "I left almost as soon as you did after the Outbound Flight mission"

"I'm sure you're looking forward to going back", Luke said.

Liann stiffened slightly and stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked her.

"No, nothings wrong Master Skywalker", Liann said.

"Liann, how many times have I told you, you don't have to use my title", Luke said, "you're not a student anymore, you're a Master yourself"

Liann paused before speaking again.

"Luke", she said obviously uncomfortable with being so casual, "I have a question about a student"

"Which one?" Luke asked, "are you thinking about taking on an apprentice?"

"Possibly", Liann replied, "as long as the student isn't already someone else's apprentice"

"Who's the student?"

"I'm not sure what his name is", Liann said sitting down on a bench, "but I'm sure that I've met him somewhere before. He bumped into me in the hallway and Streen said he was disrespectful of authority"

Luke grimaced. He had a feeling he knew which student she was talking about. Mikkel Tanner was the only student Luke had ever had who was blatantly disrespectful of everyone he came into contact with. _"Except for Mara",_Luke mused, _"she seems to be the only one who shows any respect"._

"He's not technically anyone's apprentice but I'm not sure you want to be his master", Luke said.

"What do you mean. And why wouldn't I want him has an apprentice?"

"Well for starters, Mara Jade is in charge of much of his training but he's more of a ward than a student though", Luke explained, "you see, he's here on a kind of probation. Basically if he doesn't follow certain rules for the next few months he goes to prison"

Liann raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you'd let someone like that stay here considering other people here", Liann said.

She stood up and faced Luke.

"Take me to him", she said simply.

"What?" Luke asked surprised that anyone would want to spend any time with Mikkel.

"I want to meet this student of yours. This student who's on probation has you pet it"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mikkel Tanner casually worked in the hangar. Smoking a cigarra has he welded a part onto a speeder, Mikkel felt has if he didn't have a care in the world. Pausing in his work, he took another swig from the bottle of whiskey he had smuggled into the Praxeum. _"Gotta love the good stuff",_ he thought to himself. Before they were even in the hangar Mikkel could feel the presence of Luke Skwalker coming towards him, he also felt a second presence.

"_Looks like the head honcho's coming to pay another visit",_ he thought to himself has he worked. Mikkel had practically laughed in his wife's face when the redheaded Jedi Master had told him he was force-sensitive, and laughed even harder at the idea of actually _becoming _one of them. Of course after the threat of going back to prison was given to him he'd decided it would be in his best interest to come with her to Yavin IV.

"_It's better than being locked up again",_ Mikkel told himself, _"just don't screw up your chance at freedom and you'll be outta here in no time"._ Though Mikkel thought that the force techniques he had been taught were useful, he had no intention of becoming a full-fledged Jedi. _"Has soon as this probation thing is done it's back to hangin' out with the gang on the Knife's Blade",_ Mikkel though with a smirk on his face, _"wish they'd let me use a lightsaber though"._

"Mikkel", Luke Skywalker voice said from behind him, "I have someone here to meet you"

"If it's the probation people tell 'em to keep their pants on and I'll be out there when I feel like it", Mikkel replied.

"It's not them Mikkel", Luke said, "and she's right here"

That got Mikkel's attention. Nobody ever really talked to him around here except for Mara. Mikkel put down the welder he was using and stood, taking a long puff of his cigarra and turning around. His eyes widened in shock and he nearly dropped his cigarra. But he quickly regained his composure and casually leaned against the speeder he was working on. _"Oh shit", _he thought to himself, _"I hope she doesn't recognize me"._

"Mikkel this is Master Liann. She'd like to talk to you abo—"

Liann put a pale blue hand up to stop him.

"That's quite alright Master Skywalker", she said, "I believe Mikkel and I have already met on Obroa-Skai."

"Sorry", Mikkel said, "I'm pretty sure I would've remembered someone with glowing red eyes, and besides, I've never even been to Obroa whatever it was"

Liann ignored the rudeness in the statement and glanced at Mikkel's arms. In the sleeveless shirt he was wearing, Mikkel's arms were bare and Liann could see the tattoos that ran up and down his arms. Mikkel unconsciously put a hand over the inside of his left forearm. _"Oh shit", _he thought, _"I'm gonna die"._

"Let me see your left arm", Liann instructed.

"_No use in hiding it",_ Mikkel said has he stepped forward, _"I'll just have to take whatever beating she's got planned for me"._ Mikkel raised his left arm and showed it to the Chiss woman. Tattooed on the inside of his left forearm in black ink, was the word "OUTLAW". The corners of Liann's lips turned upwards ever so slightly has she looked back at Mikkel.

"Now I'm positive", she said to him, "you were on Obroa-Skai approximately ten months ago"

Mikkel stiffened and lowered his arm, taking the cigarra out of his mouth and flicking it aside.

"So what if I was?" he said defiantly, "doesn't mean anything"

"On the contrary, it means a great deal", Liann said circling around Mikkel.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked Liann.

"Ten months ago I was on Obroa-Skai searching their archives on information on the Old Jedi Order", Liann explained, "while I was their I encountered a notorious criminal known only has the Nightstalker"

That part didn't particularly surprise Luke. It was no secret on the Jedi Praxeum that Mikkel was the Nightstalker and he made no attempt to hide it. What surprised him was that he had met, or more likely fought with Master Liann. _"Fought with her and gotten away alive",_ Luke thought.

"The Nighstalker was hacking into Obroa-Skai's libraries and stealing information, so naturally, I tried to stop him. We fought, and he was a very skilled combatant, if not a careless one. In our fight he lost one of his gloves and part of the shadowsuit he wore was torn away on his left arm"

"And you saw his tattoo", Luke finished for her.

"So what", Mikkel said smirking at the two Jedi Masters, "yeah I hacked into Obroa-Skai's computers, but you can't do anything about it can you Red-Eyes? I'm already serving probation for that and more crap than I can keep track of"

"I am perfectly aware of that", Master Liann said.

"Oh really?" Mikkel said lighting another cigarra, "so what are you gonna do about it?"

Master Liann's lips formed into what could barely be recognized has a smile. Her red eyes bore into Mikkel, who appeared calm but was in reality fighting to hide his nervousness.

"The answer to that is quite simple. I am going to make you my apprentice"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Dark Mastermind**


End file.
